dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Ninho de Aranhas (Spider Den)
Um Ninho de Aranhas é um ninho em que Aranhas e Aranhas Guerreiras vivem e são geradas. Aranhas saem quando está escurecendo para procurar comida e voltam para seus Ninhos quando amanhece. O número de Aranhas que vivem no Ninho depende do nível deste (ver tabela abaixo). Quando um Ninho chega no seu estágio final, ele evolui para uma Aranha Rainha (Spider Queen). Ninhos de Aranhas são envolvidas com uma substância pegajosa e rastejante chamada de Teia Pegajosa (Sticky Webbing), que deixará lento qualquer coisa que passar nela, exceto pelas Aranhas e Webber. A Teia irá crescer em qualquer superfície, exceto uma pequena área ao redor de uma Toca de Coelho (Rabbit Hole). Quando atacado, Aranhas e Aranhas Guerreiras irão sair e atacar. Se qualquer coisa pisar na Teia Pegajosa que envolve um Ninho, algumas poucas Aranhas irão sair e investigar. Se elas não encontrarem nada até chegar ao fim da Teia, as Aranhas irão retornar para o Ninho. Leva 3 horas do jogo (90 segundos) para um Ninho gerar uma aranha. Quando um Ninho chega no próximo estágio, todas as Aranhas são renovadas. Ciclo de Crescimento Um Ninho de Aranhas tem 3 estágios de crescimento: 5-10 dias no Nível 1, 5-10 dias no nível 2 e 12.5-25 dias no Nível 3. Ninhos nível 3 irá evoluir em uma Aranha Rainha a qualquer momento durante seu crescimento, mas as evoluções parecem ocorrer com mais frequência quando o jogador chega perto o suficiente para testemunha-las. Quando uma Aranha Rainha é gerada, ela irá deixar um Ninho nível 1 para trás. Este Ninho irá crescer para o nível 2 em, aproximadamente, 6 segundos do tempo real. Depois de vagar para um novo local, a rainha vai se acalmar, transformando-se de volta em um Ninho nível 1. A quantidade, bem como o tipo, das aranhas geradas a partir de um Ninho, varia dependendo do nível deste Ninho. Aranhas Guerreiras só são geradas a partir do nível 2 pra cima. A quantidade de Seda (Silk) gerada por um Ninho vai aumentar com seu nível. Ninhos de nível 3 sempre deixarão cair Ovos de Aranha (Spider Eggs) quando destruídos, possibilitando que novos ninhos possam ser "plantados" pelo jogador em qualquer lugar no mundo. Caçando Um método simples para destruir quaisquer Ninhos de Aranhas sem levar nenhum dano é utilizando Armadilhas (Traps). Depois de colocar algumas armadilhas em uma linha, fique na Teia para atrair algumas Aranhas. Leve-as para as armadilhas e, assim que forem capturadas, limpe as armadilhas. Repita o procedimento até que o Ninho esteja vazio. Ele agora pode ser facilmente destruído. Se pegar recursos não for importante, o Ninho pode ser incendiado diretamente com Dardos Flamejantes (Fire Dart), Cajado de Fogo (Fire Staff), ou indiretamente colocando fogo nas proximidades. O ninho se transformará em Cinza (Ash), mas todas as Aranhas irão sair assim que o Ninho começar a queimar. Essas Aranhas e todas as outras que não estavam lá na hora ficarão sem lar e vagarão até que elas sejam abordadas. Para uma limpeza, coloque alguns Gosma de Cararuga (Slurtle Slime) ou Pólvora (Gunpowder) próximo ao Ninho e acenda. A explosão deixará algumas Carnes de Monstro (Monster Meat) e Cinzas. Trivialidades *Um jogador pode achar um anel de Ninhos de Aranhas nível 3 envolvendo um único Ninho em uma Floresta. Isto é uma Armadilha da Reunião das Rainhas. *Quando um Ninho está sendo atacado pelo jogador, é possível que ele evolua para o próximo nível e gere mais Aranhas. *Se alguém esperar para explorar o mundo muito tarde, os Ninhos nível 3 e Aranhas Rainhas aparecerão com mais frequência. Galeria Spider Den 1 In-Game.png|Ninho de Aranha Nível 1. Spider Den 2 In-Game.png| Ninho de Aranha Nível 2. Spider Den 3 In-Game.png| Ninho de Aranha Nível 3. Sticky Webbing over Rabbit Hole.png| Ninho de Aranha Nível 3 crescendo ao redor de uma Toca de Coelho. Queen's Gathering.jpg|Uma Armadilha mostrando um círculo de Ninhos de Aranhas Nível 3. Spider Den Aggro Edge.png|Wilson longe o suficiente para as Aranhas o notarem. Spider Den Frozen.png|Um Ninho de Aranha congelada por um Deerclops na DLC Reign of Giants. Spider Den Map.png|Ícones dos Ninhos de Aranhas no Mapa. Spider Den Map Old.jpg|Antigos ícones dos Ninhos de Aranhas. Don't Starve early Alpha.jpg|Um Ninho de Aranhas sem teia na versão "alfa" de Don't Starve Categoria:Geração Natural de Objetos Categoria:Geração de Criaturas Categoria:Casa de Criaturas Categoria:Estruturas Categoria:Aranhas Categoria:Objetos Inflamáveis